Little Lucy
by AkatsukiHeart
Summary: A little girl gets a little doll which doesn't like to be annoyed. The Akatsuki are also in this story.


Here's a little story about a little doll...I do not own any Naruto characters I only own Luna (Who is me) and Little Lucy (The doll).

* * *

There was once a young girl of the age 8. Her name was Luna. She was wandering the streets with her older brother, Itachi and sister, Konan and little sister, Deidara. They were passing a shop when Luna squealed "Oh my!" she said. "What a beautiful dolly!", she continued while pointing a little doll, who was holding up 6 fingers. 5 on her right hand and 1 on her left. Itachi looked at it and walked into the shop. After a few minutes he came out with a bag and said "Lets go home"

When they got home their mother was making lunch and their father was in the lounge-room reading a book. Itachi told Luna to go sit on the chair in the lounge-room, which she did. Deidara and Konan followed. "What are you doing, Itachi?" the mother asked. "Oh, just giving Luna a present" he replied. The mother walked in and watched to see what it was. Itachi then put his hand in the bag and pulled out a little doll, the one Luna wanted so much. Luna thanked Itachi a thousand times then ran up to her bedroom.

"That was so nice of you Itachi, but why is the doll holding up 6 fingers?" The dad asked. "I don't know, guess it's just the design right?" He turned to Konan and she shrugged, "I guess..." Deidara ran to Luna's room and asked if they could play dollies together. "That would be lovely Deidara" said Luna and hugged her little 6 year old sister. They began playing, Deidara with her dolls and Luna with her dolls but she favoured one..Her new one. The one she called Lucy, 'Little Lucy'.

After a few weeks Luna got bored of her doll, it was just like any other doll now. It sat on her shelf and she barely touched it. To Itachi, this was ok. He was only glad that it gave her so much joy before. In his mind, the doll was now a lovely memory of him. But that was not what Little Lucy was thinking.

One night Luna had a nightmare of Little Lucy coming to life and cutting her up. Lucy tore off her head and removed all the hair, making Luna's hair her own. Lucy then tore out her eyes and put them in the little holes where Lucy's eyes should have been. Lucy then cut little bits from her clothes and made them so she could wear them. Lucy grew bigger and bigger, while Luna grew smaller and smaller. Lucy was now Luna. And Luna...was Lucy.

Luna woke up crying. Her mother and father ran inside her room. Konan following and Itachi calmed down Deidara, who was crying about her sister crying. The mother asked Luna what was wrong and Luna told them. The parents were horrified when their daughter and told them such things, and in detail as well. Konan was shocked, "I think it would be best if I stay with Luna for the rest of the night, mother"

"Well...Okay I guess it will be fine and tomorrow we will take her to a therapist"

"Okay, goodnight mother and father. Goodnight little Deidara" Konan said, Itachi stared at her. "Oh right, Night Itachi" She said while laughing. He rolled his eyes and walked out, saying goodnight. Deidara was taken to bed by her mother and everyone soon fell back asleep, everyone but Konan.

Konan was strangely scared by the doll. She never felt like this is Luna's room. She always felt happy. She's slept in Luna's room before when they had guests over. She didn't feel like this last time. It was something about how Lucy's glassy eyes stared at her. How her fingers looked like they were twitching in the dark. Something about the doll did not seem normal.

Konan ran out of the room as soon as it was morning, she carried Luna along with her. They both stayed on the couch till their parents woke up. "What...What's going on?" asked the mother as she walked out of the hallway, startling Konan as she did not see her walk out of her room. "We, uh, we decided to sit out here for a while but Luna fell asleep" Konan told her. "Oh well, go get dressed we're going to leave soon" her mother said then walked into the kitchen. Konan walked off into her room and got dressed. Then she took Luna into her room and picked out a pretty dress for her to wear then helped her get into it. She then brushed Luna's hair and her own and walked out. The family had breakfast then left.

By the time they got back it was at least 7pm. They had dinner and got ready for bed. By now it was 9. Luna was playing with Lucy and talking to her like she was real. "So how are you Lucy? Oh that's good. Hm, he's not nice. Oh really?" She was talking to herself. Her mother walked over to her and shook her head. "Remember what Mr. Jackson said? Give up the dolls." She took Lucy and all the other dolls away and locked them in the basement. "Come on everyone, bedtime" they all got up and went to bed.

That night the mother couldn't sleep so she decided to get up and get a drink. As she was walking to the stairs she slipped on something. But what? It was a doll. She looked at it. Lucy. But how did she get out? She picked up Lucy and put her back in the basement. She then proceeded to go into the kitchen. She was pouring some cold water into a glass when something struck her eye. She turned around and stared in horror.

There sitting on the table was Lucy. The mother tried to scream but she couldn't, she was absolutely frozen in fear. She couldn't move because in Lucy's left hand, was a knife. "Don't you dare...ever put me in that retched basement again" And with that, Lucy jumped up and slit the mothers neck. She then slowly sliced from her neck down her arms, down her sides and finished by dragging the knife down each leg. She peeled off the skin and slowly took out every vein. She cut out the heart and cut it into pieces. She then cut off the mothers head and put it in the oven. She just left the body as it was to heavy for her to carry. She walked downstairs into the basement, as much as she hated it, and sat down.

The father woke up in the morning about 10 am. "Hmm, what's that smell?" he asked himself and looked at the side for his wife. She wasn't there. He assumed she was in the kitchen making breakfast. He got up and took a shower then got dressed and walked outside like usual. He opened the door, got the paper and put it on the table. He suddenly felt weird. Like something wasn't right. He opened the kitchen door and there it was. Surrounded by blood was his wife, his headless wife. And that's when he saw the smoke.

He reluctantly opened the oven door just to see his wife's head being cooked. He gaped in horror and screamed. Itachi came running down. When he saw it he just stood there. Not knowing what to do. The father pushed him out of the room, not wanting his son to see the horror of it all. Itachi called the police and within an hour they arrived. Konan was distressed. She couldn't stop crying. Deidara and Luna didn't know what was wrong as they weren't even allowed downstairs in case the slight opening of a door and the peek inside were to occur.

The police took the mothers body and within 4 hours of them being there, they left. The family were to remain as they always were. Though everyone knows, when someone you love dies no one can ever be the same. The father sat down with his youngest daughters. "Look...I uh...Your, no...Um...Mummy...went on a holiday. She won't be coming back for a while" He explained. The two daughters were confused. Then Luna said the thing...the thing that scared the father ever so slightly.

"Little Lucy killed mummy. Mummy didn't like Lucy...Lucy didn't like that." Luna whispered. The father was horrified his daughter would say such things. "Look, if you want proof that Lucy didn't do it come with me. No one has been into the basement and nothing has come out." He opened the many locks on the basement door and began walking down slowly. He found the doll. "Look, Look!" Luna chanted. She pointed to the dolls fingers. It only held up 5.

The father threw the doll down. "Nonsense! It was not the doll now go upstairs!" He shouted. He followed Luna upstairs and locked the door. He made some cereal for them then walked outside.

"It wasn't the doll" He kept telling himself this.

That night as he slept he heard something. He walked out into the lounge-room and picked up a recorder. He played it. It was his wife.

"_There's something weird going on. I can't sleep at all and I'm going to get a drink but the weird thing is...I found Lucy on the stairs, well not found I tripped over her! How did she get out of the- wait what was that? Do you hear it?! If anyone finds this message and I'm dead...I think the person who is going to kill me is -"_

It cut out. Then from the recorder a scream. The father took it upstairs and replayed the message while recording it to his laptop. He then edited the sound so it was clear. He then removed his wife's voice and played it. He was horrified. It said in the background...

"_Little Lucy's in the basement..._

_Little Lucy's climbing the stairs._

_Little Lucy's coming to get you._

_Little Lucy's number is 6._

_Little Lucy says..."_

A pause then in the most horrific, demonic voice ever...

"_LITTLE LUCY SAYS ONE BY ONE!"_

The husband stared at the laptop. He just didn't know how to respond. Until he heard it.

"Little Lucy's in the basement...

Little Lucy's climbing the stairs..

Little Lucy's coming to get you..

Little Lucy's in the hallway...

Little Lucy's at your door...

Little Lucy's number is 5...

LITTLE LUCY SAYS ONE BY ONE!"

The father tried to run but was frozen in spot when the door creaked open. And there at the bottom of the door was Little Lucy...and all her rage. He jumped off his bed and yelled "Get out of my room!" to the little doll. She took no notice. She jumped up and struck his head with a little axe. He screamed in pain. She got a little knife and stabbed him..twice in the arms. Once in each leg and five times in the heart. She tied his wrists down and his ankles and dug her knife in his chest and dragged it down. He screamed and screamed but it wasn't loud enough. She slit his throat and walked out. She walked into the basement and sat on a box. She now held up 4 fingers.

The next morning the kids got up. They looked around for their daddy. Konan found him. She screamed and broke down crying. Itachi rung up the police and they took the body to a morgue and examined it for any clues or who or what did this.

Konan...Itachi...Luna...and Deidara...no parents...just them. Itachi was old enough to take care of everyone. But they couldn't take care of their hearts. They lost both parents and deep, deep in their minds...they knew someone was next.

Luna went to the basement and got a few dolls...and teddies...and other toys like unicorns and horses, cats, dogs you name it she had it. She was playing with them...but never once touched Lucy. This...it angered Lucy...but no..she wasn't going to murder Luna...yet..she was last...Lucy was thrown back into the basement by Itachi and Konan. Konan couldn't and wouldn't stop crying. Konan asked Itachi if he could sleep in her room to protect her from anything that might come in to hurt her. He agreed and got his stuff.

The kids went to bed. Itachi and Konan in one room. And in another was Luna and Deidara. Little Lucy came upstairs. Konan woke to stuff being knocked over. She woke Itachi. "Did...did you hear that?" she asked. He listened. A thud. Shuffling of little feet. _Ca-reeeeeek _of the basement door. More shuffling. Humming. No...singing.

"Little Lucy's coming for you.

Little Lucy's coming for two.

Little Lucy's in the hallway.

Little Lucy's at a door.

Little Lucy murders two more.

Who.

Will.

It.

Be?!"

The door came smashing open. Konan almost fainted when the doll walked in with a little chainsaw. Itachi got up but his foot got cut with the chainsaw. "Uh uh uhhhh" she hummed and began chopping Itachi up. She turned to Konan. Konan went pale. "No...no please...no no no not me! Please I'll...I'll do anything!" she pleaded and pleaded. "Hmmmm...let's see...uhh..NO!" Lucy laughed and struck Konan with the chainsaw. It hit her arm. She dragged Konan next to Itachi. "I'm gonna make salad out of both of you!" she screamed and hacked them into little, tiny bits. She threw those bits away so no one would call the police, and the police wouldn't take the girls away. She went to the basement. "Actually...I have work to do" with that she went into Luna's room.

She held a pocket knife in her little hand that held up two fingers. She grabbed and doll and ripped it, shredded it, did everything she could do to it. Then did it to the rest. Till there was no more...little dolls, teddies, unicorns or any stuffed toy...left for Luna and Deidara to play with...she locked every door, window and blocked every way to escape. Then hid the keys.

In the morning Luna and Deidara got up and tried to get out of their room. But they couldn't. They both got worried...but then the door open...Luna ran out and it shut and locked. "Luna open the door...Luna? Luna HELP ME!" screams from Deidara came from inside. Luna struggled to get the door open. She pulled, tugged and yelled and screamed at it but nothing would work...Then...it just opened up.

She walked inside and fell to her knees crying. He sister had been mangled, not completely but her arms were torn off and her legs were torn off, her stomach was slashed at and her throat sliced so many times..and the blood...oh so much blood. Luna ran right out of the room and hid in the spare room. She didn't come out. She just hid, hoping that Lucy wouldn't come after her. She finally went to sleep and woke up. Nothing...nothing had happened to her...what a relief.

She slowly walked out of the room and saw Lucy sitting at the end of the hallway. She gasped. She was holding one finger up. Luna ran to Lucy and picked her up. She picked up a stone that she once found outside. It was a shiny stone that she loved so much. She threw it to a window and it smashed. She got a chair and put it to the window then another chair and positioned it outside and she jumped out the window and landed on the chair. She ran all the way down to the cemetery and threw the doll in an open grave. "Little Lucy, your were my friend! But you killed my family! I hate you!" Luna ran to her home and into the spare room and hid again. She knew it was the last she had seen of this doll..she didn't want to leave the house because whenever the family in movies went missing after the evil mastermind was destroyed they would come back. Luna hoped with all her heart this would happen...

She fell asleep and dreamt of her family...but was awoken to this little rhyme...

"Luna..Luna...little birdy...listen to me now...

I'm in the graveyard

I'm coming out of the grave

I'm walking the streets.

I'm at your house.

I'm in your non-living room

I'm climbing up the stairs.

I'm outside the bedroom.

I'm coming inside now..."

Silence...Luna sighed, "It was all just a dream" she mumbled. Then the door swung open. Lucy was now angry. She spoke in the most demonic voice ever... "LAST...ONE...DIES!" Lucy struck Luna with her hands. She basically demolished Luna with every weapon she had cause when the police came they only found blood and dust of the bones laying around with organs. Little Lucy sat in the blood with no hands up. The police stared at the doll and walked out.

During the night the doll walked back to the store it was sold at. "Ah my little doll, another family gone" said the shopkeeper, placing Lucy back on the stands in the window. The next day and family was walking past. Lucy quickly held up 3 fingers. The little girl stared. "Mummy, mummy look! That doll is so cute and it has 3 fingers up! That's how many people there is in our family"

* * *

._. So what do you think? And I know Deidara is a boy I just...think of him as a girl xD


End file.
